


Gifts from the Mysterious Heart

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries to figure out who his secret admirer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from the Mysterious Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

“It’s a complete mystery,” the handsome, black-haired boy announced, looking more jaded than intrigued.

“Well, **you’re** certainly clueless,” retorted Lily Evans, a fiery red-head whose emerald-green eyes blazed as brightly as her hair. Sixteen-year-old James Potter’s lips twitched as he tried mightily not to smile. The sparks that ignited when his best mate set out to annoy his girlfriend always amused him.

“Lily, I don’t care” Sirius was saying. “I’ll find out who it is on Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, I care!” Lily’s tone was getting more exasperated at Sirius’ apparent disinterest, much to his hidden delight.

“Maybe it’s time to contact one of those Muggle sleuths you’re so fond of,” Sirius replied in a bored, drawling tone guaranteed to set Lily’s teeth on edge. “You know, like that Miss Marblehead.”

“Her name is Miss Marple!” Lily snapped.

“Oh, right. Well, what about that other one…the London chap…what’s his name? Warlock Holmes?”

“Sherlock Holmes!! ARGH! Why are you so infuriating?!”

James’ snort of amusement was a little too loud. Lily rounded on him, green eyes flashing as she warned, “Stay out of this, James.”

Running a hand through his terminally messy hair, James tried to look innocent. “Lily! I wouldn’t dream of interrupting this scintillating discussion!”

“Oh, you’re both impossible,” she groaned, flopping down on one of the couches. “I’ll talk to Remus. He’s got more sense than the two of you combined.”

Remus Lupin glanced up from his text, and smiled at Lily. A suddenly more subdued Sirius watched and wished he was on the receiving end of that smile. He had to concentrate to keep up his end of the conversation with James, since he was increasingly distracted by Remus’ charms. The way his hair gleamed like polished teak in the firelight. The way his kaleidoscopic eyes reflected the flames. The gestures of the slender hands that Sirius had countless times imagined on his own body, stroking, caressing, playing him like some rare instrument.

“Padfoot, have you heard a word I’ve said?” James’ eyes, large behind his glasses, loomed in front of Sirius’ face.

“Yeah. Sure.” Sirius replied half-heartedly.

The hazel eyes did not waver.

Sirius shrugged. “Alright. No. Satisfied?”

James glanced quickly at the pair on the couch. Leaning closer to his friend he muttered, “If you’re that interested, you better make a play for him soon. He’s not going to wait forever, you know.”

Sirius eyed him mistrustfully, much the same way he’d stare at some new, disgustingly shriveled-up Potions ingredient. “James, are you saying that he **is** waiting for me?”

James stared back evenly. “He’s never actually said anything to me, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one’s paying attention. Trust me, he’s not simply admiring your robes.”

Remus interrupted their hushed discussion from his nest on the couch. “Sirius, answer us honestly. Lily and I have been comparing notes and we can’t say who’s been giving you such nice Valentine’s Day presents.”

“Not that you deserve them,” Lily sniffed. “Whoever it is would be crushed to see you’re so blasé about them.”

Sirius merely shrugged. Remus prodded him again. “So…do you know who he or she is? Is that why you’re so nonchalant?”

Waggling a dark brow suggestively Sirius said, “Yeah, I know. She’s not very good at hiding her tracks.” At his friends’ expectant faces, he relented. “It’s Lily’s Ravenclaw friend, Elena.”

A choking explosion forced its way out of Peter Pettigrew’s nose. “Elena? You mean Elena ‘Sirius-Black-is-the-most-conceited-wanker-on-the-face-of-the-earth’ Stark?’ That Elena?”

Sirius smirked in an undoubtedly attractive but annoyingly self-satisfied manner. “Oh, Pete! That’s just an act. She’s crazy about me!”

“She hides it well,” Peter commented.

“I can prove it,” Sirius warmed to his idea. “Who hovered around my table in the Library two days ago until I went off to find some books on Muggle scientists, thus giving her a chance to leave that package of gingerbread for me? Elena. Who got all tangled up with me when we were leaving Muggle Studies yesterday, after which I found that beautiful magic quill in my book bag? Elena. Who did we see running around the corner this afternoon, after leaving a giant chocolate heart levitating in the air with my name on it? Elena.” With a firm nod of his head, Sirius poured his tall form bonelessly into a chair, secure in his foolproof marshalling of the evidence.

James wasn’t convinced. “None of us actually **saw** her do anything. She just happened to be in the area.”

“Too many coincidences, wouldn’t you say?” Sirius suddenly fixed a roguish stare at Lily, and smiled his most dangerous smile. Remus’ heart beat a little faster. “Come on, Lily. You know. It’s Elena, isn’t it? She’s just dying to be the first one I take for a ride on the motorcycle, once I get it to fly.”

“Really, Sirius,” Lily scolded. “Not every girl in the school is swooning over you and that noisy hunk of metal!” She couldn’t quite look him in the eye. Scrambling to her feet she headed for the stairs to the girls’ dorms. “I’ve got to go wash my hair.”

“Sure you do,” he said knowingly. Looking at James, he cocked his brow as if to say ‘See? I told you so!’

Neither of the black-haired boys noticed Lily glance back over her shoulder, catch Remus’ gaze, and wink broadly at him.

~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ ****

Remus closed his eyes tight trying to ease the burning strain he felt. The weary scholar thumped his books shut and packed them into his bag. He’d had enough of studying the interrelationships of Wizards, Muggles and Goblins from the 15th through the 18th centuries in preparation for the essay test that Binns had promised to give them. Of course, sometimes the ghostly professor didn’t come through on his threats. Remus believed this was a method of scaring students into studying. Sirius believed it was further evidence that Binns’ senility had accompanied him into the after-life. 

Remus smiled as he walked back towards Gryffindor Tower, thinking of the handsome teen poised on the edge of manhood. Sirius was smart, funny and loyal to a fault. Straight and tall and muscular, he had the lithe grace of a hunting cat. And, he was full of surprises. Not many people knew him well enough to be aware of his streak of melancholy, or to have seen despair eat at him when he was powerless to help those he cared about. 

His features also surprised. The wavy, long black hair and olive skin screamed for dark, mysterious harem eyes. But, no. His eyes were startlingly pale, gleaming like fire through rain. Sirius had a striking, exotic and completely unforgettable face. And Remus wanted nothing more that to caress that face with his delicate fingers and his hungry lips. His hands itched to furrow through the tousled black mane. His skin starved for the warm friction of strong, smooth flesh and…All too soon, the Fat Lady appeared.

“Magic carpet.” Remus said.

“You study too much, dear,” the Fat Lady lamented as her portrait swung open.

Remus walked up to the dorm room and saw the object of his thoughts sitting cross-legged on his bed listening to James’ latest plot. Both black-haired boys grinned at Remus as he casually dumped his load of books onto the floor in a very un-Remus-like manner.

“All studied out, Moony?” James inquired brightly.

“Completely done in,” Remus replied.

Sirius frowned at him, shaking his head at the complete absurdity of Remus’ behavior. The long waves of his hair caught the light in shimmering skeins of jet. “It’s only History of Magic, Moony. What can that old duffer ask you that you don’t already know?” He launched into a surprisingly good impression of the Professor’s scratchy, nasal drone. “In 1671 Blatherbutt of Brighton gathered a crowd of rabid pixies and launched an attack on the hermaphroditic tribe of numbnuts led by Bertha the Obtuse.”

James and Remus snorted. Sirius’ warped imagination constantly placed their schoolmate Bertha Jorkins into outlandish situations. She held a horrid fascination for him, as he found it hard to believe anyone could be that idiotic. The fact that she occasionally stared at him with calf-eyed adoration made him shudder, a fact that lit an evil glint in Remus’ eyes. “Padfoot, what if Bertha is your mystery admirer?”

Sirius blanched. “Ugh! Bite your tongue! Just the thought makes me weak and depressed.” He leaped from the bed with sudden verve, not at all debilitated by thoughts of Bertha. “I need chocolate and gingerbread, and so do you!” Actually, he needed to distract himself from the thought of biting, nibbling, or otherwise playing with Remus’ tongue.

James and Remus were more than happy to eat some of Sirius’ Valentine’s Day heart while the gift’s recipient bit into a large hunk of gingerbread. The compelling gray-blue eyes half-closed in bliss, the specter of Bertha banished by Sirius’ delight with his snack. He delicately licked several crumbs off his fingers. Remus felt his stomach tense and his mouth water at the sight of that agile pink tongue. Happily announcing the painfully obvious, Sirius sighed, “I love gingerbread.”

“We know,” growled Remus, chasing away the vision that sprang to life in his head. He lay naked on his bed, gingerbread crumbs scattered across his skin, and Sirius knelt over him, slowly licking each moist scrap…

James’ sharp command interrupted him. “Right. Let’s get back to business. The Valentine’s Day prank.”

With a sigh Remus turned a questioning glance towards James. Eyeglasses reflecting the light, he elaborated on the prank. “We’re going to brew an altered PepperUp Potion. Instead of smoke coming out of one’s ears, it will flow out of one’s nose or mouth.” He waited expectantly, eyebrows raised.

“And the additional twist to this will be…?” Remus enquired obediently.

“The smoke will be a stream of pink hearts. Harmless, but endearingly festive.” James finished smugly.

Remus’ lips quirked. “And, are you planning to spike everyone’s pumpkin juice with this, or are you gunning for a particular house?”

Sirius grinned back at him. “Do you even have to ask?”

They sat silently envisioning Severus Snape’s sneering face and Evan Rosier’s perpetual scowl wreathed in pink hearts. Sirius flopped back on his bed. “We have almost everything we need. We’ll steal some rose hip extract during Potions tomorrow morning and walk off with several Red Purslanes from the greenhouse tomorrow night. Then, we come back here, fire up a couple of cauldrons, and we’ll have the potion ready in time for Valentine’s Day breakfast.”

“Wait!” A slim werewolf hand shot up. “We can easily pocket rose hip extract. But, the Purslanes are in the Prohibited Greenhouse. We’ve already been caught in there-“

“You **were caught, Moony. Sneezing hard enough to blow the windows out!” James reminded him.**

Sirius chimed in. “Yeah, I thought Professor Veerstander was going to burst into tears when she realized it was sweet, studious Remus Lupin spraying mucus all over her Sobbing Ferns.”

Remus bridled. “Well, how was I to know I was allergic to those noisy, little, vegetative cry-babies? And fat lot of help you were, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak.” They were getting off track, Remus fumed, and at his expense. “Veerstander strengthened the locking charms on that building. We shouldn’t hit it again so soon.”

Discretion had no effect on James’ enthusiasm. “All the more reason to do it. She won’t expect it.”

Sirius eagerly jumped in. “I’m with James on this. Since you’re a marked man, Prongs and I will get the plants. No need for all of us to risk getting caught.”

They couldn’t be talked out of it. Not even when rumor of the impending raid somehow leaked to the other Gryffindors. Some of their housemates egged them on, eager to find out what the boys had up their sleeves. Others didn’t want them to risk losing any house points, as they were neck and neck with the hated Slytherins. 

But, then an enterprising 7th year tossed them a challenge at the last minute, right in the midst of the crowded common room. Pellestra Albright called out, as they were about to leave, with James ‘Invisibility Cloak hidden under his robes, and the Marauder’s Map secreted in Sirius’.

“If you guys get caught, you have to do something to entertain us to make up for the lost points. I dare you to stand here in front of everyone and give each other a deep, sloppy kiss on the mouth.”

Her dare was greeted with a roar of approval. Sirius and James exchanged glances and then, as one, they shrugged. “Sure, why not?” Said James, supremely confident of their ability to successfully carry out their plan.

~~ **~** ~ **~**

It went disastrously wrong even with the aid of the Cloak and the Map. The two clever wizards detected and disarmed a number of alarm and anti-trespass charms. What they didn’t figure out was that, once inside the greenhouse, their presence triggered a Reverse Indoor Illumination Effect. From inside the greenhouse, it appeared that their wands were the only source of light. But, from the outside, the greenhouse blazed bright as noon. In no time, the beacon of light floating like a shimmering island in a sea of black caught the attention of Mr. Filch and Professor Veerstander.

As the enterprising teens finished packing away their purloined plants, Sirius glanced at the Map. “Uh-oh,” he breathed, finally noticing the two dots indicating the adults approaching the greenhouse entrance.

The door creaked open as James hissed, “Hide the Map!”

“Mischief managed!” Sirius gasped at the same time. His quick hands scooped the Map into a pocket.

Saving the Map was the only bright spot in their misadventure. Literally caught red-handed, the two Gryffindors received detentions and fifty point deductions from their House total. An icily angry Professor Veerstander marched them back to Gryffindor Tower, where they were set upon by their over-excited Housemates.

“One hundred points!” Seventh-year Frank Longbottom shrieked in disbelief. “You lost one hundred points!? We should sell your sorry arses to the Slytherins and let them have their wicked way with you!”

James held up his hands in a completely ineffective effort at placation. “We’ll earn the points back.”

“Right,” Sirius said firmly in support of his friend. “It’s only February. We have plenty of time to earn extra credits.”

The two sidled toward the stairs as they spoke, trying to slip far enough through the crowd to get a clear shot for a run up the stairs to save their skins. Their Housemates, however, had other ideas. Loudly, vociferously, they bayed for blood. The hapless miscreants were herded to the center of the room.

“Pay up, lads!” Ordered a sassily bossy Pellestra Albright. “You promised us a kiss!”

Hoots and whistles swirled around the boys. They were often the center of attention, but this sort of scrutiny was down-right uncomfortable. And embarrassing. Hoping to get it over with quickly, James suddenly leaned forward and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek.

Boos and catcalls pelted down on them. ”No, no! A peck on the cheek won’t do,” Peter chortled, delighting in the unaccustomed awkwardness in which his friends found themselves.

“That’s right.” Lily chimed in. “We want to see a real kiss. A spit-sharing, tongue-wrestling, feel-up-your-partner’s-tonsils snog fest!”

Cheers of approval erupted from the students.

“Oh, no,” said James. 

“Forget it!” Sirius echoed, as the two backed away from each other. 

“Come on, you chickens!” Shouted seventh-year Warren Smythe. “You swore you would!”

James and Sirius found themselves trapped within a cordon formed by their housemates’ bodies. It tightened inexorably, forcing them together. A chant rose up. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Color high on his cheeks, James stared uncertainly at Sirius. His friend wore a slight smile, but James noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. Sirius was no happier about the situation in which they found themselves. But, he squared his shoulders and took a step towards James.

“Looks like we’re stuck with each other, Potter. Let’s do it and get it over with.”

“Sirius, you romantic dog!” howled an over-excited fourth-year. Sirius made a mental note to poison the boy’s pumpkin juice.

Like two shy virgins, Sirius and James tentatively slid their arms around each other. They both looked as thought they were being forced to swallow a goblet full of Bubotuber pus. With palpable distaste, their half-opened mouths pressed together, as the crowd screamed and applauded their approval. “Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!” The chant continued.

The longer the two dark-haired wizards stayed lip-locked, the greater the turmoil Remus felt in his stomach. He knew it meant nothing more than the payoff of a dare. But, it was so wrong! Sirius shouldn’t have his arms wrapped around James. Shouldn’t be kissing him with that lush, sinful mouth. And, James wasn’t doing it right. His hands should be entwined in Sirius’ hair, or gliding over his firmly muscled back. Remus ached for the opportunity that James squandered.

Sirius had played dueling tongues with plenty of girls and boys, usually with great pleasure. But, this…this simply felt wrong. ‘Why couldn’t this be Remus?’ Sirius mourned, eyes closed. He started counting. Sixty seconds. That was it. That’s how long this performance would last. James’ only thought was, ‘Ewww! My best friend’s tongue is in my mouth!’

By Sirius’ estimation, they made it to forty-seven seconds before James pulled away. He mugged his distaste for their housemates, and it wasn’t entirely a joke. But, no one seemed to notice and the satisfied crowd gave them a standing ovation.

Sirius’ pale eyes swept the room and settled briefly on Remus. He stood near the fireplace, applauding politely, unsuccessfully trying to hide a look of distress. What did that mean? Was Remus offended that his friends had had to put on a public display? Or did the thought of two males kissing make him ill?

Turning back, Sirius saw that Lily had claimed James. They stood in the center of a knot of students. Huge piles of candy had appeared. Chocolate frogs and sugar quills, Cockroach Clusters and peppermint pillows. The noise level rose, as everyone seemed to be talking and laughing at once. “The Kiss” had met all expectations and Sirius and James were now off the hook. Sirius swilled a butterbeer, hoping to remove the taste of James from his mouth. It was odd, he mused. He would gladly spill his last drop of blood for his friend, but really didn’t care to exchange bodily fluids with him. 

Freeing himself from a clutch of fifth years Sirius glanced around and noticed that Remus had vanished. For a moment, Sirius stood in the corner of the room, completely separate and apart from everyone, as a melancholy loneliness swept over him. Most of the older students were paired off, boyfriend and girlfriend. He was alone, and the one person he truly wanted had left the party. 

Suddenly, Lily’s voice was in his ear. “If you’re looking for Remus, he went up to your dorm.”

Sirius spun around to stare at her. She smiled a Cheshire cat smile. “He’s upstairs, and he can positively identify your secret Valentine. Go on.” Lily gave him a playful shove towards the stairs. “Go on. Peter and Vesta and James and I have plans. We’ll be busy for hours. You two can be alone.”

A furious blush swept across his face because he knew that she knew exactly what was in his heart and mind. Rescuing him from his embarrassment, Lily leaned close to Sirius and murmured, “You’re perfect for each other. So stop hanging about like a lost puppy and go to him.”

“Okay,” Sirius said firmly, steadied by purpose once more. He turned towards the stairs and hesitated for a moment. At her questioning glance he said, “Thanks, Lily.” She beamed.

She was still smiling as she rejoined James. His eyes darted to the tall, well-built form disappearing up the stairs and then back to her dancing green eyes. “Yes?” He queried.

“Yes.” She replied firmly. “The game’s afoot, my dear Watson.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Miss Marblehead.”

Sirius’ steps slowed as he approached their room. He felt unaccustomedly hesitant and it made him nervous. Anxiously running his hands through his hair, he stepped through the door to meet his future.

Remus stood in the middle of the room gazing at a large, colorfully wrapped present sitting on the floor next to Sirius’ bed, looking for all the world as if he intended to stay rooted to the spot for some time. His head jerked up at the sound of Sirius’ entrance and a slight blush crept over his features. For long moments the two stared at each other. Remus was impassive, giving no clue to his thoughts. But his changeable hazel eyes spoke a language Sirius had never heard from him before. And now, even after knowing Remus for six years, he wasn’t positive he was reading him correctly.

Remus took pity on him. Smiling slightly, he said quietly, “Maybe you should close the door.”

Happy at the chance to relieve his tension with physical action, even one as finite as shutting the door, Sirius leaped to comply. And then, he turned slowly, and hesitantly crossed the room, step by slow step, to where Remus waited. Sirius licked his lips nervously. “Moony, you seemed… upset at that little display earlier…” Sirius hardly recognized his own voice.

“You mean the kiss?” Remus asked, his own voice sounding a little off.

“Yeah.”

Remus’ eyes dropped and focused on Sirius’ hands. They hung at his sides in loose fists but Remus saw each thumbnail digging into the flesh of its neighboring index finger. The sight disturbed him. These beautiful, strong hands should not deface themselves. His own hands shot out to grasp Sirius’ wrists. The anxious thumbs stilled.

They stood close together, only a few inches of heated air between them. “It wasn’t the kiss itself.” Remus said. The unexpected huskiness in his voice sent a thrill down Sirius’ spine. “I didn’t like that you were…forced to do it…and…I didn’t…you were…” 

His thumbs lightly brushed up and down the soft skin of Sirius’ captured wrists with a touch more arousing than anything the black-haired boy had ever felt. Remus’ earthy voice continued, weaving softly into the strings of Sirius’ heart. “You were kissing James and it made me jealous.”

“Oh.” Sirius glanced aimlessly around the room, while he tried to find some slow gear that might get the clanking machinery of his brain to resume normal operations. Or, at least, the part that drove his vocal chords.

Remus raised his eyes. They dazzled with the spark of precious metals, glowed with the clean fire of topaz and amber and peridot. They echoed with hard-won wisdom that comes to someone who has survived adversity. And they sang with a promise of wondrously feral delights. Sirius stared deep into those eyes and had to remind himself to breathe.

“We didn’t like it.” There. At last. A complete sentence.

“Why not?” Remus blinked once, his tawny eyelashes sweeping against his creamy skin. 

Sirius felt his knees turn to water. Bravely, he attempted an answer. “James…he didn’t…he’s not interested in guys and…me…I…I…tried to pretend I was kissing you.” 

Remus’ lips slowly curved into a smile. Of all Sirius’ characteristics, the one Remus most appreciated was his refusal to hide his deepest feelings. It sometimes got him into trouble, but that essential emotional honesty was priceless in Remus’ eyes. This was the Sirius he had fallen for a long time ago. Looking at his face, stripped of all artifice, with no mask of bravado hiding his real feelings, Remus saw an ineffable and timeless beauty that came from the soul. 

“Do you want to kiss me, Sirius?”

The molten silver eyes speared him like daggers. “Very much…”

Remus tilted his head, still smiling and the space between their lips slowly drained away until their mouths met in soft greeting. Flesh against flesh, with a sweet slide of inquisitive skin, they kissed, tasting each other for the first time. With a gentle smack they drew apart, just enough for their eyes to meet. They both liked what they saw as, with one accord, their arms slid around each other and their mouths fastened together in a kiss. A real kiss, filled with eager heat and tender passion and everything that the earlier kiss with James had lacked.

They finally had to stop smothering each other and pause for breath. Sirius’ weak and wobbly knees finally gave out and he plopped on the edge of the bed, pulling Remus to sit down next to him.

Remus nudged the box on the floor with his toe. “You should open your present.” 

Sirius suddenly frowned. “Oh, no. What am I going to tell Elena? She’s given me all these…” His voice faded as he noticed amusement in Remus’ eyes. And, those sweet, delectable lips were clamped into a thin, straight line in his effort to strangle his laughter.

“What?” Sirius demanded, knowing full well he was on the receiving end of a joke.

“You’ll figure it out when you open it.”

Cautiously, as if waiting for it to explode in his face, Sirius tore off the ribbon and wrappings. “A case of motor oil! This is great! But how did she know I need oil for the motorcy-“ He stopped and stared hard at Remus. “You!? It’s been you the whole time?”

With a joyous peal, Remus’ laughter rang out. “Oh, Padfoot, you’re such an idiot! Yes, me. Elena and Lily helped me to set you up. Boy, are you easy!”

Sirius tackled him to the bed and shut him up the best way he knew how, by kissing him senseless. Pausing for breath, Sirius sat up. “Remus, I’m sorry I didn’t get any presents for you.”

“That’s okay. You’ve been very generous in sharing what you’ve received, although you can keep the motor oil to yourself.”

The fire of inspiration suddenly lit up Sirius’ face. “Wait! I’ve just thought of something I can give you, Moony. Close your eyes!”

Remus looked at him warily. “Promise you’re not going to do anything obnoxious.”

“I promise.” Sirius looked happier by the second. “Close your eyes.”

Remus sat still, eyes shut. He felt Sirius get off the bed and heard him scrabbling through the wrapping paper on the floor. After a few seconds, the mattress shifted as Sirius sat back down.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

Remus’ hazel orbs fixed on the faintly ridiculous sight of Sirius Black sitting next to him with the red ribbon from the motor oil wrappings tied in a big, messy bow around his neck. He was about to say something, but Sirius forestalled him. The goofy grin on his face belied the very real affection in his eyes. “I’m all I have to give you, Remus. I’m not as sweet as chocolate or as refined as a magic quill, but I’ll last a lot longer. Years longer…if you want me.”

Remus reached out a hand. Grasping one end of the ribbon, he slowly tugged it until the length of scarlet lay in two brilliant streams flowing from beneath the ebony hair to lie loose against Sirius’ chest. Then he clutched both ends of the ribbon and pulled, gently but firmly drawing Sirius close to him. 

“I **do** want you, Sirius. And, I love you.” Remus whispered against Sirius’ lips. His words vanished into a long, searching kiss. The ribbon forgotten, Remus’ hands slid around the strong, desirable body of his long-time friend and soon-to-be lover. Their lips parted and Sirius whispered, “I love you too, Remus. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

END


End file.
